You Can Never Say Never
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: Demeter. Plato. He swore they we meant to be. But apparently, fate has different ideas.


**This is one of my fellow Youtuber's life story. And if by some chance you read this, dude, I mean no offense. I just found I needed to let people know, somehow. The song is Never Say Never by the Fray. (The italics for not in the song are a flashback. Just so you know.)**

* * *

_Plato's P.O.V._

Demeter. Last year. How did I get here?

I remembered everything like it was yesterday...

_We were best friends. One day, I decided to talk to her. "Demi, hey... I really like you, would you... go out with me sometime?" I'd asked her. She looked surprised. Here, her best friend, shy Plato was, asking her out on a date. How ironic._

_It was December. So she said, "Sure, let's try for after Christmas." I was delighted to hear that she returned the feelings. But after Christmas was roughly two days from now. _

_Well, the day after Christmas, it was a snowstorm. There was no way we could go anywhere in it. "How about we try for after New Years?" She suggested._

_"I guess," I had to agree reluctantly. Plus, there was no way I could say no to her. Demeter_

_~New Years Eve~ _

_Demeter got hit by a car. Munkustrap had found her, brought her to the medical den. I was scared beyond belief. For her, for me, for even her sister Bombalurina. _

_~New Years Day~_

_She died. The love of my life had died. There was no bringing her back. I couldn't really tell her anything now. _

It was exactly one year from New Years Day. The pain was unbearable. Demeter really was gone. It's because of this my sleep at night is tortured. The reason I cry. The reason I'm always in the shadows. While most people are out celebrating another year, I'm at home, mourning. Despite what Jenny may say. Despite what they all say.

I felt the Jellicle instinct, the need to sing, overcome me. Time to express the pain.

_"Some things we don't talk about, rather do without.  
Just hold a smile... Fallin', in and out of love.  
Ashamed and proud of.  
Together all the while..." _Sometimes I did feel like she was here, with me. Like right now. But I still wanted to shout to the heavens and ask Everlasting Cat "Why me?".

Instead I continued to sing, rather than shout and express my pain, _"You can never say never,_

_Why we don't know when,  
Time, and time again,  
Younger now, than we were before." _I was crying. No one was here, so I didn't both trying to hide it. There was one queen I'd loved, then fate had torn her right out of my grasp as we were starting to open up with each other.

But again, I continued to sing,

_"Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go-o-o-o._She was me queen. I was under her command.

Picture, you're the queen of everything,  
As far as the eye can see.  
Under your command."

_"I will be your guardian,  
When all is crumblin' steady you're hand..." _But I hadn't been her guardian. I hadn't been there that night, to prevent anything. This whole thing might not of happened if I'd been there with her.

Then, I swore, I heard her voice with mine, _"You can never say never,  
Why we don't know when,  
Time, time, time again.  
Younger now, than we were before." _

Her voice, or my hallucination, continued to sing with me as I sang,

_"__Don't let me go._  
_Don't let me go._  
_Don't let me go. _

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go-o-o-o."_Pictures of Demeter flitted across the 3D Imax of my mind. Demeter, alive and happy. Demeter, snarling at her sister. Demeter, stalking a mouse. Demeter, staring straight into my eyes...

_"We're pulling apart,  
And coming together,  
Again and again._

We're growing apart,  
but we pull it together,  
pull it together, together again..."

It was true. As we grew older, we'd pulled apart, only to come together again. But now... I also realized the other voice was gone. Tears were still leaking out from my eyes.

_"Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._  
_Don't let me go._  
_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go._  
_Don't let me go._  
_Don't let me go._

_Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go.  
Don't let me go."_

Then, I swear, I heard her voice echo mine, "Don't let me go..."

And I told her, "I won't. I won't ever let you go."


End file.
